legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:75x
It wasn't me. I didn't make that stupid topic about you, but I'll take the blame. Nobody EVER confesses about what they did here, and I'll see if I can find out ProfArchibaldHale A.K.A. PAH I know that I technically contributed to it (if you're talking about page "The Truth About AwesomeMe44"). I posted some things on the talk page about what you lied about, but that's about it. I'm pretty sure ShermanTheMythran made the page, but I really don't remember at this point. Kryiptuun 20:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Lolwut? I didn't create that page! I believe that that page was right to be there, and I don't believe you've really changed. People rarely do. That much, anyway. But then again, I didn't do the page. Regardless of how much I hate what you've done, I'd never blackmail anyone. Oh my god. Your'e ThenewPAH. I'm sorry that you don't believe I've changed, but I really have. ~AM~ Sorry, just remembered wrong. I just looked at your contributions Sherman, I know you didn't make that page now :l But the question is, who did? Kryiptuun 23:21, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Huh? I do believe you've changed. After all, we DO know that the Maelstrom helmet gets released in a few days thanks to you. P.S. you don't remember that my old username was ProfArchibaldHale? I had a mishap with codes and had to delete it, that's why I'm now known as ThenewPAH. ProfArchibaldHale 01:54, April 3, 2011 (UTC) 208.79.15.146 did it. Flex217 02:12, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Contributor then. Dang. ProfArchibaldHale 02:41, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : Replaced a word that shouldn't be used on this wiki with a more appropriate one. : Jamesster.LEGO 03:22, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : Here is the word and look at the left of it: Hi! Hi Don't say I didn't warn you about that page about you! :P Let me know if I can help with anything! Willr2d213 03:54, April 3, 2011 (UTC) You want to help me? Thanks! All I need you to do is to tell that "Biggest Lego Dude Guy" to shut up about the "Death Claw". ~AM~ What's your in-game name? Mine is Legomaster1 Im Flex217. ARCTrooperFlex 23:44, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Willr2d213 21:51, April 3, 2011 (UTC) AwesomeMe44. I'm not online everyday, so don't expect me. :P ~AM~ Ah good thing you edited that word out Jamesster. Outside of the US swearing can be a little so-so. No offence to AU or PAH. Willr2d213 23:52, April 3, 2011 (UTC) WHAT!? :@ I DIDN"T THINK THAT WAS A SWEAR WORD!!! NOBODY EVER SAID THAT IT WAS!!!!! ALSO, SWEARING ISN'T 'So-so' HERE IN AUSTRALIA, IT"S AS BAD AS IT IS IN YOUR STUPID COUNTRY!!! (WHOSE COUNTRY ISN'T STUPID ANYWAY!!?) ProfArchibaldHale 08:56, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm an American, and I have to agree, it's kind of a stupid country :P I'm not sure I wan't to know what that word was... Kryiptuun 15:15, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Im american and that is a HUGE insult. What are you? British? Drigle Oh, orry i read that wrong oops digle = It was the D(a) word, ends in an 'n'. Also, I'm not British. ProfArchibaldHale 01:47, April 5, 2011 (UTC) *ahem* My talk page???? What I've got to say for myself is that I didn't do it, I swear. I believe you should be punished for what you've done, but not by my hand. And I do believe you owe me an apology, though... I'm terribly sorry. I've stopped lying, but I must tell you that a few days ago I was horribly infuriated. I blamed the first name that came into view, and that, unfortunately, was you. I really am being serious with this apology. I'm so sorry. Also, I have been punished, as some LEGO users already know. A mod contacted me VIA e-mail telling me to stop lying or they would delete my account. Some thought this was a lie, but if anyone wants, I'll gladly copy and paste it onto here. Hey, how 'bout I do it in my next message? ~AM~ Could you get a screenshot of the email? Jamesster.LEGO 18:13, April 7, 2011 (UTC) How? I have a new-style mac, so I don't have the "Print Screen" button. Is there another way? If so, please tell me! AwesomeMe http://www.wikihow.com/Take-a-Screenshot-in-Mac-OS-X Also, you can sign your posts with the Signature button or four tildes ( ~ ). ;) Jamesster.LEGO 18:21, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Why thank you for the information, Jamesster! It feels great that after a long time with a slow and old computer, I can finally understand the basics of a new one. :P Anyway, one deluxe email picture, comin' right up! I'll use the sig button. AwesomeMe 18:25, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Here it is! Voila! I have been warned by a mod. If I lie again, I lose my LU subscription. That's it, no more lying for me! AwesomeMe 19:11, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Apology accepted. :) As long as you now know that your account is on the line if you lie, I seriously don't think that you would be just plain stupid enough to continue lying. :P Don't worry; I'm not stupid. The fate of my account is now between me and the lies. You can trust me now. Thanks for accepting my apology. I apologized on your talk page. And by the way, someone edited my message to change it to a "starred-out" swear. Who did this? Hmm.... O_o AwesomeMe 20:03, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Yo AM yo awesomeme, chillax. the death claw is real and the spider boss comes out in survival. i aint lying, tell me about all the times u lied. ~TheBigLegoDude~ 22:53, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I might as well blow up right now. You re-created that horrible page about me. HOW DARE YOU? Now I'm going to get revenge. You will not go through with this plan without others noticing. AwesomeMe 22:58, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I'd really like to see a picture of the "Death Claw" myself! One that isn't a Photoshopped fake, preferably. To say it in the words of internet users, "pics or it didn't happen." Kryiptuun 23:09, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Me too! This "BigLegoFan" guy better cut the cheese in half, or I'm gonna get mad at him for spamming my page! He photo-shopped the last one, who's to say he won't do it again?! AwesomeMe 23:14, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow, are you serious? I never even saw the first picture! Link to the pic please? Kryiptuun 23:18, April 7, 2011 (UTC) It got reported and deleted by me and some mod. Big mess I got tangled up in. Try not to do something like that, or you'll get a ton of e-mails from the LU team. ;) Anyway, I might be able to extract parts of it. Let's see what I can do. ;) AwesomeMe 23:21, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Who knew the mods cared :P. 01:05, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Awesomeme, read through your talk page very carefully. ''I didn't do it, but I found out about by reading your page. Here's a hint: ''Besides my lying...... 01:23, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, somebody noticed. I noticed it but wasn't sure if I should say anything. I know exactly who did that... Kryiptuun 01:49, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Yup. I checked. It was PAH 03:38, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Someone changed it back to normal, but you can see what it was here . 21:31, April 8, 2011 (UTC) That guy, you know, "TheBigLegoFan", I'm getting mad at him. HE REMADE THE "Truth About AwesomeMe44" article, and it's even more hurtful!!!! AwesomeMe 22:27, April 8, 2011 (UTC) If I wasn't a christian, I would go on his page and start swearing. No joke, this guy needs to be stopped. ProfArchibaldHale 22:41, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh my by [[User:ShermanTheMythran|ShermanTheMythran]]gosh, I know! I'm Christian, and I'm not aloud to swear either, but just saying, if this guy needs to be stopped, it's NOW. Mythrun posted the Warn 1 symbol which means that if he does it again, the consequence could be greater, but... wow. That guy is awful. AwesomeMe 22:43, April 8, 2011 (UTC) hey AM sorry about thebiglegofan, think he should be banned and his first attempt at that stupid "the truth about awesomeme44" was made a candidate forr deletion by me. 15:58, April 9, 2011 (UTC)Drigle HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT YOU'RE A CHRISTIAN AND THAT YOU DON'T SWEAR, AND THEN SWEAR IN THE SAME PARAGRAPH!? Thanks Sherman, I was going to bring it up but it looks like you beat me to it. Kryiptuun 00:55, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Sig i may be breaking the ToS but i made you a sig that you can customize just go to User:AwesomeMe/sig to see it and use this for your sig thing to work in prefrences. ARCTrooperFlex 23:09, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I LOVE IT! How do I use it, my good man? AwesomeMe 23:10, April 8, 2011 (UTC) (not knowing of how to use the new one) just type in ~~~~or ~~~ (~~~ has no date and time) after your message. ARCTrooperFlex 23:13, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Okee Dokee! AwesomeMe It 'aint workin' look at this picture. ARCTrooperFlex 23:18, April 8, 2011 (UTC) oh and i use for my welcome thing. IT WORKS! W00T! (i think :P) Ha ha! Guys, look! TheBigLegoFan got what was coming to him! Ha ha! you replace Flex217 with AwesomeMe. ARCTrooperFlex 23:28, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh AwesomeMe Hey are you on LU right now? 23:31, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Getting on now why? AwesomeMe I want to add you to my friend list 23:33, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok I'm in Crux. SPZ. AwesomeMe You are? It says your not online. Can you just add Legomaster1 to your list? 23:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, same thing is happening for you. It must be some weird glitch. AwesomeMe Are you guys on US? ARCTrooperFlex 23:39, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Try again I just gliched out 23:39, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Grrr.... When I tried adding you to my friend list, it logged me out and showed the picture of Bob smiling and waving. Grrr... AwesomeMe Let me know when you get back on. 23:41, April 8, 2011 (UTC) AAGH! It says that Overbuild's too full! That's never happened to me, before! I'll catch up with you when it isn't full. AwesomeMe It is O_O. Keep trying 23:46, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Not... working... must... get... on... trying... harder... AwesomeMe My friend just logged out try! 23:48, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Ha ha! I got on, but wait, I logged out to post this. Darn it! AwesomeMe And now I have to go :( 00:04, April 9, 2011 (UTC) You can use alt+tab to get out of the game. ARCTrooperFlex 00:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I might me on later today 00:08, April 9, 2011 (UTC) So Awesome if you get on it's just you and me. ARCTrooperFlex 00:14, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Where did you get that pic? ARCTrooperFlex 00:39, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I got it on: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRFNJAALZy4&feature=related at 3:40 AwesomeMe A lot of screens from that trailer have already been uploaded here. It's not that big of a deal if another is added, just thought I'd let you know so we don't end up with a ton of duplicates or something. :) http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/File:Spider_eggs_1.PNG http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/File:Spider_eggs_2.PNG Oops, sig got screwed up. Edited. Jamesster.LEGO 04:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Good job, buddy! I like that trailer. It's the only one that shows the Spider Boss' lair. Do you know which one actually shows the Spider Boss? AwesomeMe Nealybealy was the one who first put screens of the trailer on the wiki, I was just re-uploading them in a higher resolution (and now that I have the raw video file I might re-upload them again in the correct resolution). The video with the Spider Boss itself is here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MXOsTxNK2Lw Jamesster.LEGO 13:03, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh my goodness! It's the Spider Boss battle! AAH! If you look closely, the minifigs battling it make it's leg fall off. :P AwesomeMe Why did you vandilize Mythruns page? You did an AWESOME job! ARCTrooperFlex 14:40, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I didn't vandalize it, I just changed the color blue so that it would look cooler! AwesomeMe Are you online right now? 21:17, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Liar Still As far as I'm concerned, you're still a liar. I removed the curse you put on my page, yet you cried crocodile tears that you didn't do it. The evidence stands here. As far as I'M concerned, I'm not a liar still. Do you realize WHEN that edit was made? It was made the day that I made that post (Which I APOLOGIZED for more RECENTLY). Gee, can I get a break from accusations for once? AwesomeMe Hey would you mind contributing to the glitch page? 23:53, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Spread the word! The Spider Boss might be accessible! Look at my blog for details! Cheers, ProfArchibaldHale 23:45, April 14, 2011 (UTC) OMG! I just saw the blog! I like the idea! It might work, 'ya know. ;) Best wishes, AwesomeMe If it does, I then know TWO things about him. ONE his weakspot. TWO the way to him. If you're wondering where his weakspot is, research the Striking Venom. (LEGO Exo-Force) Or if you're lazy, what is the ONE spot on him where the back of his legs are exposed, all for of them? Where is the section that leaves his underside unprotected? (Well, asides from those chainsaws, but if you move quick, he'll slice off his own leg :P) ProfArchibaldHale 21:12, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I got a better idea. We wait until the Spider Boss is actually released, don't risk getting in trouble, and discover that it's JUST LIKE A NORMAL ENEMY!!!!!!!!!!! :P HEY hi awesome, how you doing? wanna meet in-game and fight crux dragons or something? my in-game name is Dagg, im Malestrom_ninja on the lego MBs Drigle 12:18, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I have a tight schedule today. If I can slip something in in-game, I'll come fight ButterButt with you. You know, hardly anyone realizes that I'm a girl. :P But still, TheBigLegoFan needs to be taught a lesson. AwesomeMe No one will say or do anything to him, or else. I'm not saying I'm on his side, but he is being treated as badly as some people have treated AM. Regardless of whether he deserves it or not, everyone should watch what they say and how they treat others. If you aren't authority, don't act like it; unless there is no authority, which there is. Words hurt. BTW btw, thebiglegofan made that article about u. Drigle 12:19, April 16, 2011 (UTC) well, TheBigLegoFan (akaTheBigLegoLOSER) was banned and using an IP/Wikia Contributer. ARCTrooperFlex 14:05, April 16, 2011 (UTC) At the rate you guys are going, I'm gonna go broke buying soap. :P SOAP! 18:17, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Uhhh..... Inside joke. See PAH's talk page and blog about the spider boss. Image Save this image and use it for a user image. 16:46, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Why? Is it a girl? It's Darkflame. 18:09, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! I'll put it on when I can! Thanks, Flex! Happy late April Fools, people! I really am a guy! Ha ha I fooled you all. :P I had a feeling. I didn't wholly believe you. I thought that you assumed telling other people that you're a girl might make them go a little easier on you. Well, you just gave me one more reason not to trust you. And I was on the fence. You lied, and told everyone else to spread the lie. Please realize that anyone can report you to the Mythrans anytime. Just because I'm out of game time doesn't mean I'm inactive. Watch it. Dude, what in the name of Crux's core are you talking about? I have what I call "April Fools". I celebrate it for the whole month. I've been playing pranks in the Boards, in-game, and here! I never thought that I would be treated better if I said I was a girl! Geez, you take everything so seriously. :P I don't take everything seriously. In fact, most of my activity on Wikia is fun and games. But when it comes to lying, that is an exception. But I'm NOT lying. Why can't I have fun and games like you? Now I bet you'll call all of my words lies. I like to have fun, too. Can't you accept it? Or will we stay like this for life? Telling everyone that you're a girl just because!? And don't say that it's a late April Fools joke, because April Fools is over, and that's that. You lied to everyone about being a girl, and then once everyone believed you, told them to "spread the word". I assume that means LMBs, in-game, etc. Then you say that you were kidding. The word has already been spread, and you can't take it all back!!! Then when someone gets the chance to confront you, and find out that you're NOT really a girl, it will make the people who told them look really bad! I'm sorry, but you need to stop fibbing before you can gain my trust. I feel like the worst person in the world. I'm about to cry, thinking of all the hurtful thing that I've done. Please, I need some advice now, Maestro. I will try my hardest not to lie, but just give me some advice to gain your trust. Please. I'm desperate, and I want to have your trust. I do. Please. 18:56, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm noticing a pattern here. You lie. People call you on it. You act shameful of it and say you won't do it again. After a while people start to trust you again. Then you lie... Again. People call you on it, again, and you act shameful, again... Jamesster.LEGO 19:03, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Glad you noticed, Jamesster. :P AM, I answered you on my own talk page. Please realize that this does not mean that you have my trust, it means that we're making first steps. Jamesster, I've lied in my past. Yes, I own up to it. Call me a dirty lier if you want for all I care. But, this time I went too far and have never seen more nasty results. I want to change. People used to call me nice, helpful, funny, and a good friend. But now, after this, I lost at least 8 friends off of my friends list in-game, 10 MLN friends, and now people on the MBs are ignoring me. I want to stop, and that's all I'll do. I'm not whining. I'm not pleading for your help too, but I just want people to stop doing what they are to me now. @Maestro, I noticed the pattern as well. :P Anyway, I don't need your trust right away, just at some point in time. Thank you for agreeing that if I truly need help, you would help me. Yes, I do truly need help. I guess these are my first steps. My new avatar. Do you like my new avatar? Does it look nerdy? dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 20:30, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Awesome, Do you want to join my wiki ? Your story would really help. 20:56, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes! I would love to! :) Hey guys! I just made a wiki! Check it out here! http://legousers.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Users_Wiki Best Wishes, AwesomeMe legofan hi its me legofan from stud daily bye! legofan hi its me legofan from stud daily bye! Oh, hi! What a surprise to see you here! :P Lol its just sherman 00:14, April 26, 2011 (UTC) im not Sherman! We know. Maestro only plays pranks with me when he's pretending to be TheBigLegoFan. :P Why did he say that? Because, Maestro is quite the prankster when it comes to my archenemy, TheBigLegoFan. :P Unfortunately, you were still a wiki contributer, so he thought it was Maestro. :P Need to know. That poem. Was it real? (Maelstrom Helmet) ProfArchibaldHale 07:08, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Alas, PAH, I have been fooled by a fake Mythran. Here's the evidence. AwesomeMe Sorry for removing pic, it wouldn't let me type! Also, I have a feeling I know the ratbag scoundrel that did that. (remember the guy who named himself VERY close to 'Mythran' (NOT Mythrun), because I think it was that idiot. ProfArchibaldHale 07:59, April 29, 2011 (UTC) It's okat. Yes, I remember that guy. I didn't actually see them in-game, it just came up in chat. And yes, they called themselves a Developer AND Mythran. AwesomeMe Spammy But Funny Funniest vid ever! Check it out here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOle1AnPOc4 Welcome To Custom Alpha Team/Agents Wiki http://images.wikia.com/customalphateam-agents/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png http://images.wikia.com/customalphateam-agents/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png Welcome, you can... *Choose a leader and add for Alpha Team, for Inferno or for Agents. *Get messages from your leader. *Make cool characters. I joined. ;) AwesomeMe Lol. Look what the biglegofan said on his profike: I am a HUGE LEGO fan and am new to the wiki. I'm a big LU FIles "Diver", and will try to find as much info as I can to edit pages. I have several LEGO sets and a 12-month subscription to LU. My in-game name is "BigLEGOFan". My personality is nice and organize. 23:54, May 9, 2011 (UTC) "Haha. LOLs. Cha-cha." Say whatever you say when you laugh. That is THE funniest thing on his profile. If he's SO organized, then why is he a LYER? *cough cough* Dirty joke (look it up if you don't know it) *cough cough* AwesomeMe AwesomeMe Pet Cove There's a glitch to go out of bounds in Pet Cove?ModernShortyBuilder 11:59, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but it only gets you to the ocean OOB. AwesomeMe Ratting them out. Will and Maestro had a party on your talk page while you were gone. I only found out you didn't want this after I had posted in the topic. P.S. Sorry about what happened to your LEGO.com account. Harsh. Vive la Assembly! 09:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC) BTW, we had a great time, and the archive of the party is here. I guess we can say it, now that PAH was kind enough to play along. ):[ PAH, you really are a jerk sometimes; do you know that? It's fine with me guys. I saw the party myself. :P As long as you told the truth, I'm fine. :P AwesomeMe Really? You think that I'M Bluesicle!? FYI I'm not. That guy is gonna LEAVE Wikia if you guys don't stop accusing him of being me. Vive la Assembly! 20:58, June 9, 2011 (UTC) PAH!!!!! Your back!!!!!! I MISSED YOU!!!!! :D AwesomeMe Hello! Its ME! (BerserkFusionDude) Hi! This is my new account! BerserkFusionDude 17:01, June 16, 2011 (UTC) NO WAY! HI!!!! :D AwesomeMe Nice to see you! Dr. Satl, M.D. 22:24, June 16, 2011 (UTC) You too! :) PLEASE go to the LU stories wiki (my most favorite wiki in the whole wide world) AwesomeMe I am there! Alrighty. AwesomeMe I made a story there too!